Sanity Hanging by a Thread
by pointer39
Summary: A normal kid has an obsession with DBZ throughout his childhood, but as he grows into a teenager, and has gotten passed his love for the anime... he eventually slips into schizophrenia, and his hallucinations of DBZ characters in their appearance constantly screw with his life. :D Not a self insert, nothing crazy like DBZ characters ACTUALLY being there in the flesh.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**_A/N:_**** Hello all, this is an idea I had after one of my fellow forum posters (AnimeFreakGTXO) posted a joke… it somehow nudged this great story idea into my head! All who were online when I posted it liked the idea so here I am… writing… lol. I assume you all read the "summary" so I won't repeat what this story is about :P And remember… this is a prologue chapter.**

**Now then, I'd like to start off by saying this isn't a self insert, I'm not into that… I do hope all who read this story enjoy it! There should be a lot of humor in this one, and well… I don't have much else to say… other than to check out Appule's Insurrection by yours truly. And also: Role Reversal, by FinalFlashX, Full Power, LucifVegeta and myself. All reviews appreciated for all stories!**

**There will be a few short scenes just to give everyone an image of how our main character acted as a kid. Oh and… 1****st**** POV. Now, let's get to it… enjoy!**

**Prologue: A summary of life**

_September 11, 2001 Age: 4_

Yaaaaugh!" I yelled, kicking Raditz aside like he was nothing. He began to struggle to his feet, tapping his green scouter. "This is impossible! WHO ARE YOU!" He complained.

A devious smile appeared on my face as I cupped my hands.

"No! Stop! Stop right now!" Raditz complained.

"GALICK-"

"HONEY BE QUIET!" My mother shouted, which not only snapped me out of my imaginative world, but startled me greatly.

"B-But _momma! _I'm just playing!" I sobbed.

"_Sit down! NOW!"_ She snapped.

I sniffled a little and felt like I might cry. _Why is she being so mean? What did I doooo?! _Myhead hung low, but I begrudgingly took a seat on the couch. Mommy was being sooo mean! All I was doing was playing Dragon Ball Z… like any other day…

I suddenly found an interest in the TV. "Momma, what's happening? Why is that building on fire?" I croaked.

She hesitated, and silence filled the room briefly, as she tried to gather how to explain it to me. "Bad guys are attacking, very bad guys…" She explained. I had never seen her look so scared before… and that scared me.

"Oh…"

I looked at the screen for awhile, and then decided to reassure her. "Don't worry, _Goku _will come to save them!" I said hopefully.

At first she just stared at me, and then managed a smile. "Maybe, honey. Maybe."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

February 11, 2005 _Age: 8_

My friend started laughing as evilly as he knew how. "What's the matter _Kakarot, _finally beginning to see how outclassed you are?"

My other friend faked a grunt, trying to sound like he was in pain. "Not a chance," He said, trying to sound determined.

I jumped to his side, as if I were flying and landed by "_Goku."_ "Let's do this!" I shouted, trying to do my best Gohan impression.

"One low class weakling, two low class weaklings, what's it mater in the end? In the end you'll find yourself crying under my boot!" "_Vegeta"_ challenged.

"We'll see about _that_!" Remarked, and then I charged him, with "_Goku_" trailing behind me.

"Raaaaaugh!" We all screamed, and engaged in an all out brawl. We weren't hitting real hard because our parents would get mad at us and we could get grounded and not get to do this again for a long time. Plus, my parents won't let me have cookies when I'm grounded… so we hit… just not viciously…

"_Vegeta"_ was forced to continue walking backwards, unable to move forward with two opponents. "Low class scum!" He spat, just for the sake of _realism._

I ducked a punch and barreled into him, pushing him with both hands. Unfortunately, I didn't realize how close we were getting to the old wooden plank fence.

His head slammed into the fence loudly, and the neighbor's dog started barking maliciously. We could hear it trotting towards us before he pounced on the fence, making it shake unstably.

_"Oww.."_ He whined.

"C'mon!" I urgently snapped. We helped him to his feet and ran from the fence. We approached the porch and someone stepped out.

"Man, I hate that stupid dog…" George whined.

I paid him no mind, as my dad was now visible. "Hey, you're parents are here to pick you up," He informed, referring to my friends, George and Tanner.

"See ya later man!" "See ya," They farewelled.

"Later…" I said, disappointed that they had to leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

August, 26th 2011 Age: 14 (Today)

Life sucks. Two weeks ago, my parents _dragged_ me away from where I had spent the first fourteen years of my life, -Charleston, West Virginia- way out to San Antonio, Texas.

My father, by the way, is a lawyer. The only reason why we went broke is due to law firm he was with got broken up, courtesy of the horrible economy. My mother _used_ to be a nurse at a local children's hospital up there, until they went on strike because of the stupid union. You see, after 16 years (Before I was even born) of making payments on our house in Charleston, we went broke because of this and LOST it! We spent a month or two on welfare, living in a hotel before my dad somehow came into contact with an old buddy of his who lives and works in… _guess where?_ San Antonio.

Now, my father had to spend all of his money on: food, bankruptcy, and the rent for the house we are currently living in. As for my lifelong friends, George and Tanner, all I could do is text them… There was a good chance we never meet again! All because of this fucking economy!

And that's how I ended up sitting on my bed in San Antonio with nothing to do… I checked my phone for the 24th time (I was so bored that I was counting) in an hour, and still had no reply from George.

I scanned my room once again… My boring walls with nothing on them, a desk with a nice computer on it (with no service because we cannot afford it anymore) Some papers from me trying to draw things, and a bunch of old junk from my childhood that I didn't want to bother going through.

I sighed… school wasn't far away, which would at least give me things to do… But that will never make up for the fact that the end of my summer is being _wasted_ since I have _nothing _to do, and _nowhere_ to go! On top of that, the blazing heat was unbearable!

_How do these Texans stand for this year in and year out? _Dad told us not to use the AC much to conserve on electricity… Apparently he also plans on saving food money by having barbequed teenager for dinner next week while he's at it…

Fuck life…

**_A/N: _****There we go! The prologue chapter is done! I have to say, that was a blast to write! I did it all tonight… it's pretty short after all… But I really enjoyed doing those scenes where he's just a carefree little kid obsessed with DBZ… slowly becoming our 14 year old who's really pissed off at the world lol.**

**FYI… we're starting the story in 2011 instead of 2013 because I wanted him to be in the early teen years at first… but the 9/11 scene from the beginning, he needed to be around 4 or 5 years old, so that's why we're starting in 2011.**

**Also, I know I haven't started making him go crazy… and the schizophrenia hasn't even begun to soak in, just yet. Trust me though, it will…**

**I haven't named him yet, that'll come next chapter.**

**R n' R please!**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II: The New… "Friend"**

**_A/N:_**** I was quite pleased by the reception chapter I received! Thanks to all who read this new story! There were some small complaints about not providing our main character a name. Well, if you think about it… there was a massive change in his character in each scene (age being the major factor) and so was it really necessary to include? Just my way of thinking, no biggie, he gets named now lol Now that we're past the prologue :P**

**Also, I know this chapter will feel like filler for awhile, but trust me, this chapter is very important! Several characters are introduced, and there's something that occurs that will impact the rest of the story! **

**Enjoy!**

*_1 day until school starts*_

_*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*_

I awoke and quickly reached to turn off the alarm. I was starting to grow instincts to turn it off quickly, for every time it beeped… it beeped louder… and that was quite frankly, annoying as hell.

I groggily hopped out of bed and grabbed some r_andom_ clothes out of the closet, got dressed and started towards the kitchen, following an aroma of bacon.

Today was the _last _day before my first day of high school; I wasn't particularly excited or anything but I was at least happy to get the hell out of this house. _Just one more day of trying to find something to occupy my time…_

"Morning bro." Philo greeted.

I grunted acknowledgment to my _little _brother, and headed straight for the bacon and eggs. I dished up a plate, poured a glass of milk and took a seat across from him.

"Where's mom?" I asked, sipping out of the milk glass.

"Bathroom." He muttered quietly. He looked rather nervous, unlike me… his first day of school was today, and he was entering his first day of Jr. High. He was hardly eating anything… It actually made me chuckle slightly. How can someone be so afraid of a place full of immature kids and old people with books? I mused.

Apparently my presence made different wheels turn in his brain though. "Wait… why are you even awake?"

I rolled my eyes. "Something about getting used to my new schedule."

He nodded in understanding. I looked him over a bit more, he was wearing a yellow polo shirt and a pair of black jeans. All I could think was _Black n' yellow Black n' yellow_. I stifled a laugh at the horrid song's expense.

"Morning Keenan, up bright n' early!" Mom said louder than necessary. She walked by wearing a pink tank top and a mini skirt.

Mini skirt? In your 40s? Really?

"I'm only up because you told me I had to…"

She laughed. "And that's how this house will always be."

Sometimes my parents' little comments could really irritate me. When exactly did I give the impression of an insubordinate?

"Philo, you gotta go." She said in a mock southern accent. I resisted the urge to laugh yet again at my family's antics.

"Just because we're in San Antonio doesn't mean you have to _embarrass_ the family with that awful… _noise_."

"C'mon give me a break! I haven't had a lot of time to work on it yet." She defended.

"I can't even call it an accent… it's that bad."

Philo couldn't help to laugh as he scraped what was left of his breakfast onto my plate. "Keenan, watch your tongue." Mom sternly advised.

I resisted the urge to come back with '_Hey, I was just being honest.'_

I shoved the rest of my breakfast down rather quickly, I wanted to leave the house and shoot a few hoops a few blocks from home. Dad bought me a new ball a couple days ago but I couldn't use it because when he gave it to me, it was already dark out, and I didn't feel like shooting in the dark. Then yesterday, well… I wasn't going to shoot in 103 degree weather. It was supposed to be real hot today as well, 99 if I remembered correctly… But since I was going so early, it would still be cool out, humid… but cool out.

"Where is dad?" I realized when thinking of the ball.

"The firm needed him for an all-nighter," She answered warily.

_Lawyers_… I thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*_Basketball hoop 18 minutes later*_

_Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. _The ball did as I dribbled my way to the basket, jumped and missed a lay-up. I heard someone chuckling and looked up, startled.

"That the best you can do?_"_ The other teen mocked.

He was tall and muscular, around 6'4", wearing official NBA attire with a Spurs jersey and number 20 on it. He was darkly skinned, had corn rows and some not so good looking teeth…

"If you think you're so great, one on one me," I challenged.

He laughed. "Game on."

He took a shot to decide who got the ball and made it, and then we checked it. He faked going right and spun left in what seemed like an instant, and trotted to the basket without effort and hopped up high for a one-handed slam, and he did it with style.

I stood mouth agape. Ah fuck, how am I going to take this guy?

I was beaten 10-0 within three minutes. "Damn," I admitted. That one word said it all.

"Heheha. Ay, you wanna show up to a party? There's going to be a crazy one at my place tonight! Why don't you come along and have some _real _fun?"

"I don't know dude… I-"

"School startin' tomorrow and all… a lil farewell party to the summer, what do'ya say?"

He had a point, and what else did I have to do? But I don't even know him! This is crazy… no way. "Look man, the only thing I know about you is that you're kickass at basketball." Or I'm just that bad…

"So what? I _invited _you to _my _home only knowing one thing about you. You suck at basketball," he countered.

I looked up to the sky briefly with an expression as if to say: Yeah true, shut up. "The answer's no," I said decisively, and began to walk away.

"I'm sure we will…" I heard him say but I acted as if I hadn't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_*Home*_

"Hun, take the garbage out for me, will ya?"

I sighed. "Can't Philo do it?"

She raised her voice. "YOUR BROTHER WORKED ALL DAY AT SCHOOL! YOU CAN TAKE THE FUCKING GARBAGE OUT!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Worked? It was the first day of school! What work?" I protested.

She responded with the death glare and I decided to just give up and do it, it wasn't that big of a deal, even if I was right.

I grabbed the bag and headed outside.

"Don't forget to take the can to the road! They pick it up tomorrow!"

"Kay!"

I tossed the bag in the garbage can and pushed down as hard as I could, squishing the numerous bags in order to shut the lid. Just as I turned to head back inside, a car pulled up. "Ay you!"

Oh shit… I thought, recognizing the voice.

"You're coming to my party."

It wasn't a question; he even stated it in a matter-of-fact like voice. I turned to face him and some girl in the passenger seat of a Dodge Charger. "I already told you, no."

He laughed in mockery and held up a basketball. No, _my _basketball. "I bet you'll change your mind," He cackled. I didn't say anything.

"You left it back at the hoop, and I knew I could just give it to you tomorrow at school… but if I can hold it ransom, why not?" He stated with a mischievous grin.

"How'd you even know that I live here!?"

"Know? Haha… I had no idea, I just recognized you when we were drivin' through."

I sighed once more. _Lucky me…_ "I go to the party, I get my ball?" I figured, but asked for the sake of confirmation that there wasn't anything else I would have to do.

"Yep."

_Motherfucker. _"All right, I'll be right back I gotta let the folks know I'm headed out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_*The Party*_

The three of us got out of the car and started towards a brown brick house that I presumed to be a triple wide. The music was roaring and we hadn't even reached the porch yet.

"Here," The girl shouted. (She had to shout or I wouldn't be able to hear her) She shoved my basketball into my arms and we went inside.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the _smell_. There were _definitely _drugs at this party. A few people cheered and made other unnecessary noises when we walked in, mostly for… well, whatever my acquaintance's name is.

He led us upstairs to the second living room, and the three of us sat down with me on an unoccupied couch. It wasn't near as loud on the second floor, must have something to do with insulation.

"What kind of drinks you like?"

"I don't drink."

"Huh? Oh- no, no, no hahaha. Soda dude."

I returned the laugh. "Oh uh… you got Pepsi?"

"Course man, wouldn't be a party without it." He looked over to where a "bar" was in the corner of the room. "Yo, Trish! Mind getting me and my new friend here some Pepsi? And a Sprite for my babe!"

She responded but we couldn't comprehend what she said through the noise, but we knew she understood and nodded when she saw our facial expressions.

"So… you never did tell me what your name was?"

"Nate," He answered and gestured a fist bump and I accepted. "And this is Alyssa," He gestured his girlfriend and she cracked a smile briefly.

The one he called Trish came over and handed us all a glass containing our sodas.

"I'll catch you boys later," She turned back to Nate. "If you _want _me later I'll probably be with Stacy."

The emphasis on the word 'want' was pretty obvious. She walked away and left me thinking about what the hell I was doing here.

"Ay Nate!" Someone else called.

"Be right back."

He left me alone to talk to some Hawaiian dude and I looked around. Trish was over at the "bar" area again, emptying cans of Pepsi, Sprite, and Dr. Pepper into their own separate glasses. Then, she pulled something else out of the cabinet, but I wasn't sure what it was…

She added ice cubes and then began sprinkling powder into each of them. _Oh shit… _I stood up, grabbed my ball and the Pepsi (That I thankfully hadn't taken a sip of, yet) and walked away. I spotted an open window, and casually approached it, and dropped the glass as if I didn't have it in the first place.

I proceeded downstairs to where most of the partiers were, they were playing "Release" by Justin Timberlake. _Fuck!_ Could they pick a WORSE song from his albums? The drugged up teenagers were dancing right with the beat, drinking their drugged up sodas like any other day. The heat was getting bad, even though I was starting to grow accustomed to it after living here for a little while. The TV was on; they had the Dallas Cowboys and New York Jets on, season opener. I took a seat next to one of the meth-heads and tuned in. I watched for about 20 minutes before Nate came over and tapped on my shoulder, gesturing me to follow.

He led me back upstairs and into a room no one occupied. "All right, so by now… I'm sure you figured out why I invited you," He began. "I was just looking for a new client man, but I can tell I didn't find one… You ain't interested in meth, I get it."

I nodded. "You took a big risk bringing me here, you know that, right?"

"Nah… you'd never be able to prove anything. You ain't a snitch though, right?"

"Right. I'm not like that."

"Good, just so we understand each other…"

I started to walk out but stopped at the doorway, noticing the music stopped. "Why would you ask me though? I'm only 14." I pointed out.

He laughed. "Dude, I was on meth when I was 11." My eyes widened. "Five years and counting, though I am a mild user… I sell most of it, split the profits with an old buddy of mine up in Missouri.

Deciding I really didn't need to know any more than I knew… it was time to leave, the room, the party, the neighborhood, everything!

But before I could, Alyssa showed up on the other side of the doorway. "We have to leave, NOW."

"Why?" We asked simultaneously.

"Cops are here."

Nate looked at me suspiciously. _Great, teenage meth dealer thinks I ratted him out_.

"Oh it wasn't him! It was the old lady across the street."

"How do you know for sure?" Nate demanded.

"Not the time." I interrupted, seeing policeman entering the hallway.

I pulled Alyssa out of the way and shut the door as quietly as possible. "Quick, under the bed!" Alyssa suggested.

"Are you nuts!? Do you really think they aren't going to check there?" Her boyfriend shot down.

I pressed my ear against the door. I could hear the cops checking each room, one by one. "We can't stay here," I whispered.

"Then what?" My eyes peered to the lone window in the bedroom we were trapped in. _I can't believe I'm about to do this…_

**_A/N: _****I did mention it would feel like filler… but hey, hopefully it was still entertaining. And like I already said, this chapter DOES wind up having an impact on the story, hang in there and we'll get to what the summary told you would happen ;) Til' next time!**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III: The Night that didn't Happen **

**_A/N:_**** Here we are! Right where we left off… apologies for the very late update, and I know that this story is supposed to be humorous… however, it shouldn't take a brainiac to understand that Schizophrenia doesn't just 'happen,' and that an event would need to take place of it. Anyways, I've been DYING to write chapter IV, so don't expect a long wait for the next update… that's when the humor really starts :) Enjoy!**

The cops were coming closer, and I could hear them enter the room across from ours. _Fuck, running out of time._

"The window. It's our only way out," I declared.

After some slight hesitation, they both agreed and Nate unlocked it and opened it up. Alyssa was about to grab a bag full of meth but Nate grabbed her hand. "No, leave it… if we get caught outside they have less evidence."

_He's pretty smart… for a teenage meth dealer…_

She jumped out first, landing and _destroying _a patio table. Nate followed; he landed hard and snapped the legs of one of the cheap plastic chairs. Then finally, just as the door behind me opened, I dove out and crashed right through a cheap little bench.

I grunted in pain, but shook it off as I heard cops yelling from the room we were just in. Nate helped me up and the three of us sprinted away.

Alyssa silently pointed to an old shed; its owner left the door open. We didn't bother to reply, but complied and our trio took shelter. "Will it lock if you shut it?" I whispered.

"No," She whispered back, slowly sealing ourselves up.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

_ *Hours Later*_

None of us had gotten any sleep, we wouldn't dare chance it. Had the cops come to investigate our little shed… and I had been passed out, would they have bothered to wake me? I wasn't about to find out… Instead, I impatiently awaited the night to pass, or at least most of it. We agreed to try and sneak out of the area while it was still dark, but long enough that we could be somewhat comfortable with our odds of not being caught. That was awhile ago now; we were doing our best to avoid any confrontation with the police (or as Nate preferred to call them the Popo) and make it to a safe haven.

_How did I get into this…? _I wondered.

"Isn't that your house?" Nate whispered.

I looked up and it sure was. _Great, now what…? Sneak them inside? No… no way…_

"Meet me around back; I'll toss some things out of the window for you,"

"What? We're not staying out here! I've been freezing all-"

"Shh! Don't wake up my parents…" _Or worse… my brother._

They begrudgingly accepted my terms and I proceeded to sneak into the house; I stealthily made it to where my room was as quietly as an animal stalking its prey. On my way there I stopped at the bathroom to grab some stuff I felt they could use such as deodorant, cologne, and my mother's perfume for Alyssa. She probably won't even notice any of it was missing anyway. In addition, I grabbed hair brushes and one of those portable mirrors my mother had stashed away in case of an "emergency" when hers' breaks.

After tossing that stuff to them, I went to the kitchen and scrounged up all the minty food I could find. Junior mints, after dinner mints, York candy bar or whatever they call those. I even managed to find some Mint Chocolate flavored Klondike bars in the back of the freezer.

We took some time to put all of it to use and get rid of any trace of a meth smell. When it was almost time for me to get up… I did my best to make it look like I had been asleep for a long time. After breakfast I led my companions to my bus stop and that was that.

0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_*Lunch time/school*_

The first three periods of my first day of school were a bit boring. For one thing, nothing happens on the first day except those stupid 'Class Syllabuses' _waste of time_. The second problem was I had no sleep, and the third was that Nate decided to sit down next to me at lunch.

"You realize we're not friends, right? Far from it…" I stated coldly as he sat down from across the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Bullshit! What you dragged me into-"

"Shut up!" He snapped in a hushed voice.

"I've never met you before… we're classroom acquaintances. Got it? Last night never happened."

Some more of the people he knew would sit down progressively, and I decided to head to the restroom. I went in thinking everything was fine… until a queasy feeling came over me. I began to breathe heavily, and then it hit me. I rushed to the toilet just in time to practically spill my guts out.

_Perhaps last night effected more than I thought…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the day went downhill faster than a Lamborghini can race. I continued to feel worse and worse, until sixth period. Physically, I began to feel a lot better… Mentally… not so much.

Midway through sixth, the teacher was talking about safety and fire extinguishers. For some unknown reason even to myself, I bursted up laughing, causing the whole class to stare at me in confusion. It was pretty embarrassing to say the least.

Another thing that was pretty odd that happened in that class was that there was a pretty brunette girl next to me. At least, the first three times I looked towards my right side there was. The fourth time I was sitting by a short, muscular albino dude. Yeah…

There was another girl to admire though; she sat on the other side of the classroom. A beautiful, blue haired babe wearing a short mini skirt and a tight yellow shirt as well as a crimson headband. I could have sworn I had seen a girl like this before…

There more I looked at her the more I wondered, and the more I wondered the closer the dots came…

This was Bulma Briefs… I don't know how… but it is…

**_A/N: AAANND Finally!_**** I'm finally getting to what the description claimed this story was about :P I am not a liar Lol. Anyways yeah, he's losing it now, screws coming loose and can you blame him? Look at what this poor guy just went through lol As I said before, update will be soon so keep an eye out for it :D **


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV: Therapy**

**_A/N: _****Like I mentioned last update, I have been DYING to write this one :) So here we are! Hope you all enjoy! I've really enjoyed your reviews on this one as it would appear I'm not the only one who liked the premise of this story :) Once again, enjoy!**

***NOTE* Italics are words spoken by hallucinations, unless it's for emphasis. But I'm sure you guys are capable of seeing the significant difference. :P**

I'm crazy.

That was the conclusion that I came to after the first day of school was over. After seeing Bulma in sixth period, still having no idea how that was possible… it got worse. When I got on the bus, there were _no _seats. Was I the last person to get on the bus? Nope, in fact I was probably one of the first…

So how could this have been possible? Well let's see…

In the first row Raditz, Vegeta and Gohan were sitting (Vegeta by himself) Actual students occupied the third row, the fourth was kind of freaky… Janemba and Frieza sitting across from Nappa and Yamcha. I stopped looking for seats after that. I knew there was no way this way happening, I was seeing things, I had to be! I slowly experimented my theory and reached out and grabbed Raditz' long dark hair. My hand passed right through, nothing but an illusion… what else could it be…?

_Watch it, you weakling!_

This made me jump and fall onto a girl in the second row. She shrieked and pushed me off, slapping me… I attempted to apologize and claimed it wasn't on purpose but she did not believe me.

There were other people trying to get to a seat yelling at me to sit down. _Peer pressure's a bitch_. I thought to myself.

I looked on further and saw one seat that only had one hallucinated figure sitting in it, and I had supposed that would be the least awkward and difficult one for me to accept; I sure as hell wasn't going to sit on Frieza's lap… hallucination or not, that would be scary as hell. I plopped onto the seat, which was occupied by Tien alone. I sighed in relief, knowing what a weirdo people must have thought I was after all of that.

Of course… eventually, every seat was taken by actual people… which meant the _last _person would have no other choice but to sit with me. I cringed inwardly as I scooted through Tien's body in order to make room for that last dude. The ride home was awkward… very, very awkward.

_You're not real… you're not real, I just need to seek help and this will all go away. _I thought.

_When's your stop? _Tien asked, causing me to jump a little, earning some weird expressions from students around me.

_W-Was that you? _I whispered.

"Huh?" The guy next to me asked.

"I… didn't say anything," I lied.

_It was._ The hallucination answered. _You don't have to answer though, I already know. I am you, we are all you… You're conscious has split; you no longer have complete control over your thoughts, and your mentality. You should've meditated more often. _Tien warned.

This is not happening! I'll ignore him… simple as that.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was after that bus trip that I convinced my parents that I needed therapy and got a rather pricey appointment… good thing father's a lawyer.

"Please, sit," Doctor Feeney offered.

"Thank you," I replied in the most formal, sane manner I could.

"Let's see…" he began, eyeing a clipboard with God knows what kind of nonsense written on it. "Uh… Keenan? That correct?"

I nodded. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands, resting the clipboard on his chest.

"Not so fast," I interrupted, sort of rudely.

"I need insurance…"

He stared blankly. "May I recommend State Farm?"

I felt a vein bulge as he chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Seriously though, what do you mean?"

"Insurance… um… proof that I can trust you'll be helpful. My problem is embarrassing… and I even refrained from spilling the details to my parents."

"Trouble south of the boarder?" He bluntly inquired.

"No!" I shouted, offended.

_Aaaghaha! Hahaha! Hahaha! Ha…hahahaha! _Popo mocked, appearing out of nowhere… the damn creep.

"So, how do you suggest I produce this insurance?" he asked, moving on and ignoring my anger.

"Can't you just… without giving away names or major details, just give me an idea of what kind of things you help people with?"

"I suppose… but JUST the basic problem, nothing more," he agreed. "Let's see… I have a patient who thinks she's having an affair with LeBron James… I treat people with addiction problems, people who think about committing suicide, an admitted murderer, the only person in the world who eats nothing but salad and gains weight… and cries about it… a lot… A truck driver that is afraid of his own wife, a schizophrenic watch salesman, a-"

"Schizoprenia! How bad was it!?" I asked, eyes lighting up.

_So desperate, you're far too pathetic to be sharing precious brainwaves with me. _Vegeta verbally jabbed, arms crossed and that same scowl that he always has on his face.

He raised an eyebrow. "I said no details or explicit information… I am a doctor and you-"

"No you don't understand! I'm schizophrenic! That's my problem! I just… I'm embarrassed by what I'm seeing."

_Oh? I'm embarrassing to you, am I? _Vegeta angrily spat_. That's funny because I remember being your character of choice!_

_Popo is offended._ He declared.

"Damn, schizophrenia's a difficult thing to fix, kid. Lots of… complex things going on inside the brain of a person suffering of Schizophrenia. As long as you're hallucinating people… You're brain is effected greatly because it's forced to occupy multiple people. You're brain isn't only responsible for what you do, but your illusions as well, if your illusions speak to you… and if there are a lot of them… it becomes very difficult to focus and ultimately… remain sane."

"W-What can we do?"

"I can give you pills," He offered.

_Yes… take the pills, become just like your friend that got you into this! And is the very reason why you have to deal with us! _Super Buu spoke, making my eyes dart to the left.

"Yes, that would be nice… how long do I have to take them?"

"Well they won't do permanent effects, you'll wind up taking em at least twice a day… the hallucinations might stop coming all on their own, if you make it through this whole bottle before then, come back and see me… and we'll explore this deeper. That's IF it's serious enough to last through sixty antipsychotics hehe," He explained.

"Was this enough to help the other Schizophrenic patient?"

"Yep, he stopped hallucinating things after about… half a bottle," He answered, handing me a small translucent bottle of little white pills.

"Thanks for the help man… there's just one thing…"

"Yes?"

"Do you _really _treat an admitted murderer?"

"Well… I can't turn him in because everything he tells me I can't reveal because of those papers that we both allegedly signed off on- Wait a minute!"

"I won't tell a soul," I quickly interrupted.

_Pussy. _Vegeta spat, watching me undo the cap of the pill bottle.

I popped a pill, the visions vanished, and I walked out with a wave and a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"If you guys don't fucking shut up… I swear to God I will take those antipsychotic pills _right _now."

_No, I think I'll keep talking. That way in order to get rid of me, you have to walk all the way upstairs, into the bathroom, open the medicine cabinet, find them… then I'm gone. That sounds much more amusing than being quiet for you. _

"God damn it Vegito…" I muttered, I was getting way too tired for this… I looked up at my alarm, it read: 3:54 am.

I sighed. "I feel like shit… and I have to get up for school in three hours…" I muttered depressingly.

_Tell me boy, are you talking to yourself… or us? _Raditz asked casually, I could see him standing by my bed, smirking.

"Obviously to myself, I don't talk to imaginary friends."

_You hear that? We're Keenan's friends!_ Bulma remarked, seemingly coming out of nowhere. She was sitting in the computer chair.

"Oh no you- I did _not_ say that woman!" I snapped. Oh god… I sound like Vegeta now…

_MY name is Bulma!_

"No it's not!" I snapped. "You don't even exist!"

_Then why are you talking to her?_ Vegito inputted.

"I don't know!" I shouted.

Uh oh… I sure hope no one heard that and comes knocking on my door to gaze at me like I were a freak or something. At this point I was completely awake. Before I was just sleepy and tired, having awoken in the middle of the night. Now… I was _awake_ and tired… which is much worse because the more awake you are… the harder it is to go back to sleep, which means less sleep… which ultimately amounts to me being more tired and going to school anyways in a very bad mood. And these assholes sure aren't helping with it!

**_A/N: _****:) Happy to publish this… I have something in mind for chapter V that I'm pretty excited to write when I get to it too.**


End file.
